There has been an existing cosmetic substance, as described in patent documents 1 and 2, which contains silicic anhydride and is formed in a solid bar-shape in order to maintain temporary stability or to enhance a coloration, a makeup effect, or a texture altering effect at the time of application to an application target area such as lips.
However, the bar-shaped cosmetic substance has disadvantages in fragility thereof in the case of receiving an impact such as falling on a floor during storage inside a container. Furthermore, a surface of the cosmetic substance is always exposed to the air not only during application to the application target areas but also during storage inside the container, so that a surface in contact with the air gets deteriorated or the cosmetic substance becomes soft due to an increase in external temperature causing deformation such as bending during application thereof, and thus sometimes, it is difficult to apply the cosmetic substance to the application target area smoothly.
To eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages, such a method exists that a viscous cosmetic substance containing silicic anhydride, which is accommodated in a tubular accommodation part through the use of a container such as described in a patent document 3, without the use of the cosmetic substance formed in a solid bar-shape, is applied to the application target areas by means of an applicator provided together with a lid in a united manner. By this means, however, the applicator is to be disposed inside the accommodation part at the time of mounting the lid in the accommodation part after use, so that the applicator after use comes in contact with the viscous cosmetic substance inside the accommodation part, thereby rendering the viscous cosmetic substance inside the accommodation part to become easily polluted and in an unsanitary condition. The patent document 1 is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-284645. The patent document 2 is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-128640. The patent document 3 is Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-317818.